


Perdurable - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1229]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The case is wrapped up and handed over to the FBI. Gibbs invites Tony to his place and we get some insight into feelings, but does Tony?





	Perdurable - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/11/2002 for the word [perdurable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/11/perdurable).
> 
> perdurable  
> Very durable; lasting; continuing long.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863), [Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493), [Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492510), [Ostensible - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520222), and [Malleable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560032). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> 1 more update for the Bishop Entanglement Series before it's over

Tony and Bishop returned and started checking the evidence in that they’d found. There was definitely a serial killer out and about. Neither Tony nor Bishop had any idea who it was, though.

Tony was not impressed to find Fornell in the bullpen when they returned. He was even less impressed that Fornell was going to take over the serial killer case. “You’re not actually going to let them do this, are you boss?”

Bishop exchanged looks with Gibbs, who simply shrugged, “It’s not our case in the first place, DiNozzo.”

Tony pouted, but let it go. Fornell took the information Balboa had compiled for him and sent a few agents to collect the evidence and left. Balboa’s team breathed a sigh of relief and returned to their reports.

They were going to make sure Fanny Pru and Harold Pride went away for what they’d done. All the i’s would be dotted and t’s crossed before they were done. There would be no wiggle room for Fanny or Harold to weasel their way out of this in court.

When the MCRT didn’t move, Gibbs barked, “Reports.”

“On it, boss,” Tony agreed, scurrying back to his desk. McGee and Bishop following suit. Admittedly, most of their reports were pretty much done, so it didn’t take long for them to finish up and put them on Gibbs’ desk.

Gibbs checked them over and sent everyone home. Bishop watched Gibbs as she gathered her things to leave, wondering if he would take the initiative regarding Tony or if she needed to force something again. Gibbs shook his head at her and Bishop dropped it for now, but Gibbs better do something soon. 

For now, she headed down to the car. A good long soak in the tub sounded amazing, right now. The fact that it would leave Tony with no choice, but to catch a ride with someone else was not her problem.

Tony packed up slowly. He wasn’t sure how to feel. The inheritance was basically a done deal now. 

All he and Bishop had to do was continue to live together for another year and visit his family. This was so easy it would be practically impossible to mess it up, which meant that Gibbs and Bishop could start their relationship now. Gibbs would understand Bishop coming with him to visit his family. 

Bishop would probably end up being the bad guy in the Paddington’s eyes once they got a divorce and Tony hated that, but there didn’t seem to be much he could do about it. It was pretty obvious that Gibbs was gone on Bishop. All those looks they’d been exchanging recently, they must have figured things out.

Tony wasn’t even sure he wanted to go home, right now. Maybe he should just hail a cab to the nearest bar. The idea of Gibbs and Bishop together bothered him more than he really wanted to admit.

He wanted to be happy for Bishop. He really did, but he’d been in love with Gibbs for over 10 years. He’d known it couldn’t happen, but for Gibbs to marry his ex-wife once they divorced would really suck despite it not being a love marriage between Bishop and him.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Gibbs touched his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. “My place?”

“You want me to bring Bishop?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Just you.”

The two walked down to the parking garage together. Gibbs immediately headed for his car. Tony stopped, looked around, and realized his car wasn’t there. He frowned and hightailed it after Gibbs. 

Bishop must have taken it. Hopefully Gibbs would be willing to drive him back to his house at some point. Otherwise, Bishop would just have to come pick him up. It would serve her right for abandoning him at NCIS.

Gibbs glanced over as he heard running feet. ”Get in.” Gibbs gestured with head to the car door.

Tony followed the order and slid into the car on the opposite side of Gibbs. “Apparently, Bishop took the car and didn’t wait for me.”

“You think?”

“Do you know something about what Bishop is up to? Why did you invite me over anyway? I thought you wanted Bishop.”

Gibbs just grunted. He knew he needed to talk to Tony, but he didn’t know what to say. For now, he’d just let Tony babble as he drove them to his house.

Once they arrived, Gibbs immediately headed for the freezer and pulled out a couple of steaks. He puttered around the kitchen marinating the steaks and generally doing whatever he could to put off starting the conversation that needed to happen with Tony. Even though Bishop had said that Tony wanted him too, he still couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

Why would anyone want a decrepit old man like him? Gibbs would almost rather let Tony continue to believe that Gibbs wanted Bishop than to admit he wanted Tony and be turned down. Somehow that would hurt worse. 

This wasn’t the first time that Gibbs had been interested in someone, but it was the first time in a long time that his heart was really in it. If Jackson had still been around, he would have been laughing his head off at him. Jackson had always been able to see right through him no matter what he tried to do.

His dad would have seen the butterflies in his stomach. The way he tried to brush it off like it was nothing when really it was everything and he would have been bowling over with laughter watching Gibbs contemplate wooing Tony. Of course, Jackson would have been right there consoling him if Tony hadn’t returned his feelings too.

It was times like this that Gibbs missed Jackson the most. Still he hadn’t gotten this far in life by being a coward. Plus, he was running out of things to do to delay the inevitable. 

Starting the steaks cooking over the fire, Gibbs settled into the chair closest to the fire. Now, he could watch the steaks and turn them when they were ready and also have a conversation with Tony, who had seated himself on the couch facing Gibbs. 

While Gibbs was still gathering his thoughts and try to figure out how to start this, Tony interrupted, “Alright, Gibbs. What is this all about?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in confusion, inviting Tony to go on. He wasn’t quite sure what Tony was going for.

“You know. The invite, the distracted silence. What is it? Are you trying to ask me permission to court Bishop because you know I already gave it to you, right?”

Gibbs snorted. Of course, DiNozzo would still be drawing the wrong conclusions. Usually, the guy could read him so well, but apparently this idea of Gibbs and Bishop had really gotten Tony off his game. 

“No, Tony. That’s not it, at all.”

“Then what? You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“I know.”

“Oh my god. You’re not dying are you?”

Gibbs shook his head. “You’ve been spending too much time with Abby again. If you’d let me talk, you’d find out.”

Tony leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach and waited. Gibbs stared at Tony and his mind completely blanked out. It wasn’t fair that the man was so sexy.

He didn’t allow himself to look often because when he did shit like this happened. Absolutely no words were left in his brain. How was he supposed to explain to Tony like this?

“If I wait for you to talk, we’ll never get anywhere,” Tony protested after getting tired of waiting.

Gibbs grunted because he simply couldn’t form any other words at the moment. He’d worked next to this man for years and yet could still be struck dumb by his beauty when he actually let himself look. 

Tony glared at Gibbs. Normally, he could tell what Gibbs wanted with a single look, but he was absolutely lost as to what Gibbs wanted to talk about this time. “Come on, Gibbs. You’ve outlasted every other job I’ve ever had by a massive amount. We are the very definition of a perdurable relationship. You can tell me anything. What is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 1 more installment after this one of the Bishop Entanglement series. There are 12 stories already written for the dictionary.com series after this one, so I will be posting at least 12 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
